The Rhyno series episode 7
episode 7 Continued from episode 6 Gary synthesizer came and took the knife of and broke it skips came from behind and kicked Mr Robinson's back then skips got Mr Robinson's metal hammer and smashed it on Mr Robinson, Mr robinson got knocked down. One of the polices got his gun out and shot skips but it did not even hurt skips. Beast boy came up and lifted the metal metal hammer but accidentally dropped on his feet because it was too heavy owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!! Screamed beast boy. Starfire pushed the hammer because if Starfire lifts the hammer the same thing might happen what happened to beast boy. Mr Robinson came back up and ran to the metal hammer to get it. He did not get it because beast boy got hurt he got it because it was his hammer. Then ran to a police and smashed it on them 4 polices was trying to stop him but he knocked them down. A police said more backup more backup. 12 polices came. Gary synthezizer said we have altogether 31 polices and including me 32 if Starfire and beast boy are helping then one 1 seventeen go and stop Mr Robinson and the other half should stop skips. Skips ran into the car and said to cyborg drive quickly. Cyborg drived 90 miles per hour. Mr Robinson said I surrender and I will not do it again. The police said this was skips last chance but he escaped but he meant to be in jail because he done it twice we only give 2 chances. Remember mr robinson this is your last chance if you do some random crime and we are able to catch that is jail even though we like these thing we polices meant to be liking these thing but our fucking boss says we to do this fucking thing stopping people from doing what we like the most the polices said. Beast boy said guys we already know that you polices likes these things. Mr Robinson said that is weird polices liking crimes but they applied form the job. The polices said we regret. How about you Gary synthezizer said kalisto. Rhyno said do you like crimes like these polices? Gary synthezizer said I hate crimes that's why I joined the polices from no where because I want to stop the crimes. Beast boy said these police are bastards they like crimes. Shut the fuck up you bitch said the polices. Mr Robinson said cocks why are you arguing because the polices always say they like crimes so you should get use to it. Beast boy said twack I already know that you idiot. Kalisto said stupid people stop acting like babies even though you people are babies. Starfire said shut up you bitch I will crush you. Kalisto said okmi will let you come and crush me. Starfire said really? Kalisto said yes starfire come and crush me. The polices gone back into there car going to watch the fight. Starfire said I will do it now.kalisto said come I will let you crush me the most harshest way. McGregor said remember do not get too rough on each other like how Mr Robinson was on me. Mr Robinson said sorry McGregor from doing that to you. McGregor said the only reason I am accepting the apology because you are too strong but I will crush Curtly Ambrose. Beast boy said but Curtly Ambrose is not even here. McGregor said I meant when I see him. Starfire Can we start the fight so I can crush kalisto so hard but not hard as Mr Robinson. Sami Zayn came out of the house and said is everything good now. Mr Robinson said yeah it is good I apologized also we are going to see a fight now Starfire Vs kalisto. Sami Zayn said are they going to go too rough on each other because they was arguing earlier. Kalisto said no I said I will let starfire crush me the most harshest way. Sami Zayn said sorry for stopping you when you was about to fight now you can start. Kalisto Vs Starfire began Starfires an up to kalisto and punched him kalisto blocked the punch and kicked Starfire then he kicked Starfire 3 more times staff it's was on her knees then kalisto jumped on starfire's back. Starfire said ok I surrender I do not want to fight you tricked me. Everyone came back and the polices gone out of there car and also came. Kalisto said Mr Robinson how about you. Mr Robinson said no. The polices said now we'll go. Gary stnsynthezizer and the polices gone in their car and drived.